nemofishmanfandomcom-20200214-history
Anna's Silly Life
A series of short things that fit...... somewhere. Anna's 10-7-08 typing Dow below 9500 Anna Oil below $90 10-7-08 period 3 I had a fun weekend, and I like to tell you why. First, we went to Target. I got a Lego set. The set is number 7738 Coast Guard Helicopter with Life Raft. It has 445 pieces (461 with extra pieces). The set cost $39.99. We also got movies. Then, we went to Old Town at First and D streets to feed seagulls with bread. Some pieces of the bread caught were in the air! Then, we went to Winco. We got $125 of groceries, but no milk (We didn’t need more milk). Finally, diesel fuel fell to $4.29. As you can see, my weekend was fun. Strategies to handle this spiraling downward economy! *Step 1: Sell all of your automobiles, planes and ships. *Step 2: Get a scooter, moped, or tricycle. *Step 3: Rent a house or buy a mobile home near Fairfield @ W. Buhne. (Prefer a one bed/ one bath house) *Step 4: Shop at Winco or Costco (go to Safeway or Ray's Food Place only if prices are lower than the other two). *Step 5: Get the Hy-Top/Better Valu (Winco) and Kirkland (Costco) brands when available. (Otherwise get the cheapest per ounce, count, etc.) *Step 6: Invest in gold and silver (shorting stocks are good too.) *Step 7: Take out all money out of your bank. *Step 8: Defend your 401(k). *Step 9: Pay off all credit cards on time. *Step 10: Use only a Costco card for the purchases there. *Step 11: Don’t go to college, it will hurt your already tight money; scholarships will raise the government’s $1.75 trillion debt. *Step 12: When you find coupons on items you use often, take advantage of them. *Typed by Anna 2006 Arizona Move This incident is about the 2006 move for two people from Sun City (Phoenix) to Arendelle, California. We left Thursday, April 13, 2006 at 4:30 p.m. About a mile after we got onto I-5, Sara puked. An officer came over to see what the problem was. We got to Bakersfield at 1:00 a.m. and slept until 8:00 a.m. Because the hotel had only doughnuts, (it was an Econolodge hotel), we had breakfast at a McDonald’s on the Weedpatch Highway. About 45 seconds after we sat at a table, we got Mom wanted to surprise the dad, so she stopped a few houses before the house we were going to be at for Easter. The day before Easter, three Mexicans loaded the items (DVD’s, chairs, refrigerator, and beds) into a 24-ft Budget International truck. The mom towed the trailer with a 1981 Dodge 250 truck. For Easter, Sara and I got 11 DVDs and candy. At 8:45 p.m., we headed for Arendelle. Mom got McDonald’s food at Goodyear (the city, not the tire brand) at 10:15 p.m. My mom’s truck caught up with the moving vanat 11:30 p.m. at a rest station. The speed limit with the trailer was 45mph, but because the speed limit was 75mph, we went 65mph. Mom had to fill up at a Chevron gas station at $3.69/gallon (the same amount Costco was charging at that time). Mom bought 15.71 gallons, for a total of $58. At 4:00 a.m., we went to sleep at a rest area. The speed limit was 55mph for the truck/trailer combination once we got to California. After a few more fill-ups of gas and diesel fuel, we got to Arendelle at 10:30 p.m. The next day, we unloaded the items into a storage facility on Eich Road @ Arendelle Hill. This is the end of the autobiographical incident. A Big Trip My mom had planned a trip to Illinois for Christmas break. We had got up at 5 A.M. to get ready for the trip. At 6:45, we were heading out of town. At about 12:40 p.m. we had lunch at a Yuba City Taco Bell. We got to Reno that night at 5:00 p.m. and went to a nearby Denny’s for dinner. The next day, I slipped on snow that fell during the night and it caused my muffin to get wet. Before we got in the truck for breakfast, we had a snow fight for a few minutes. Mom went to the breakfast building and got me another muffin. The speed limit was 75mph, but due to snow, no one was going over 30mph. We had only covered 150 miles in 5 hours and filled at a Chevron at Fernley, Nevada. That night, we got to Salt Lake City and went to a Wendy’s drive–through, but got lost due to strangely named roads like E 300 S and N 500 W. We had finally got to our Best Western we were staying at about 9:00 p.m. We had got lost for an hour. At 8:40 a.m., we went on our way after having breakfast at the hotel. Just after we drove into Wyoming, mom filled up at an Evanston, Wyo. Chevron for the lowest price for this trip at $1.98 a gallon. At about 4:30 p.m., we asked a person at a Shell station at Cheyenne about road conditions to North Platte, Nebraska. The conditions were good so, my family got there at about 8:30 p.m. The next morning it was two degrees above zero- the coldest temperature we had on our trip. (It had probably gone below zero during the night.) After we packed up, we headed off. The speed limit was 75 from Nevada to Nebraska. At noon, Mom filled up at a Shell at Cedar Rapids, Iowa, a suburb of Omaha. The next time we had stopped was at Iowa City, Iowa because a person mom knows lives there. At their driveway, I had to squeeze between a 3-foot snow pack and the truck. At 8:30 p.m. we then went the final stretch-but got lost. Mom had accidentally gone off Highway 218 and kept going on Iowa 27. Finally, at 11:30 p.m., we went to get directions at a Shell at a Hannibal, Mo. Shell. I saw a Hummer limo filling up there and it left to go to an unknown place. Whenit was midnight (the name of one of our two cats, Salem was the other one) we were on I-172 northbound to Quincy, Ill. with a truck on the other lane. At 12:55 a.m., I went to bed at the house mom wanted to see. The house was two stories high and had wobbly stairs. The day before going to Iowa City, a bed on the second floor was accidentally broken. The next day, we left to the house in Iowa City that had the person mom knew. At that house, Mom wanted to see a person in Arizona. On December 29, 2005, we went toward Sun City, which is around Phoenix. We had to pay a toll to go on the Kansas Turnpike and got lost again at Wichita, this time to countless highways. We got out of Kansas and into Oklahoma early the next morning. We went all the way to Albuquerque that night. The speed limit had gone to 75 at New Mexico. We had lunch at an Arby’s in Flagstaff, Arizona and it was windy. I-17 dropped from 7000 feet to 1000 feet at Phoenix. Once we had got there, rainstorms happened at the North Coast, which closed the local highways due to heavy rain, and later, power outages. (Sun City was the place where the person that had moved here also had Salem. In May 2008, they went to Tampa). Then on January 5, 2006, we left for home. The next day, we had finally reached home. The time was 7:15 p.m. when we got home. CASHEE I am against the CAHSEE for theses three reasons. First, every teacher are forced to not give out homework the night before the tests. Next, it takes two days to finish, so teachers are unable to move on with their lessons. Finally, students may not pass and will have to take the exam again, missing other classes. These are the reasons that I am against the CAHSEE. Dear Govenor Dear Gov. Schwarzenegger: As a student, I am writing to urge you not to cut funding for special education. I also want you to have a budget for hybrid buses all across California. With gas and diesel prices soaring, we need every bus to be a hybrid. Yes, it will cost more to start, but in the end, we will save millions of gallons of fuel. At an average of $3.59 for regular and $4.15 for diesel, that will be a $750 million savings at least or 4.7% of the budget deficit of $16 billion. If education gets the $189 million cut, there will be too many students per teacher. The second period class I have already has 16 students in it. It used to have 13 students at the start of the year. With No Child Left Behind looming closer, those students won’t be able to get the requirements to be proficient by 2014. There will also be a problem at the only P.E. class at Arendelle High School. Without it, the kids couldn’t do the more physical type & could be failing. Please reject the education cuts and approve the hybrid buses to save a lot of fuel. Sincerely, Anna Anna's June 1, 1932 Letter Dear Nancy, I have left home to ride the rails. I left because the house is cold and I can’t get educated. I’m experiencing temperatures in the 70’s with sunny skies. I hope to get a job in Houston in shipping. My fear is that I could be arrested and put into jail. I will call you when I’m in Houston. Your friend, Sam Five Years Later If I were five years older, I would do these three things: cut size of Lego packaging, force food to be lower in price, and vote in 2010. First, I’d cut box and packaging size on the Lego items. This would cut the price by $.50 to $20 depending on the size of the box and the number of pieces in the set. Next, I would force food prices lower. This would lower prices by 40-60% and help weary consumers from the economy. IF this doesn’t happen in 2009, we will still be in a recession. If it doesn’t happen by 2011, we will be in the 2nd Great Depression. Finally, I can vote in 2010. I could vote for the next governor of California. In addition, take out the current governor because he wants to increase taxes in the worst time possible- the worst conditions since the 30’s. The three things I want to do in five years are force smaller Lego box/packaging, force food prices lower and vote in 2010. This will help the 6.75 billion people in the world (Lego/food prices) and me (voting). Franklin Delono Roosevelt Franklin Delano Roosevelt was born January 30, 1882 in Hyde Park, New York. He was the 32nd president of the Untied States. He was the only president to serve more that two terms as president (Amendment XXII banned this by Congress March 21, 1947 and ratified it on February 27, 1951) . While WWII was going on FDR (as he was called sometimes) died April 12, 1945 in Warm Springs, Georgia. The reason I chose this leader is because he endured the two most crucial times is U.S. history- the Great Depression (1929-1941) and WWII (1939-1945, completed by Harry Truman November 1945) in which he created the New Deal to help turn around the U.S. in the 1930’s. When WWII came Japan destroyed Pearl Harbor. FDR then told the U.S. for army personnel on land, in the air, and on the high seas. If he was living today, he would try to help Obama in the economic crisis. Epic silliness! Mukburger and Roo went bouncing on a hot summer day in Phoenix, Arizona, and then went to get a large drink for themselves. Later, they saw “Cars” At the Kukuville Theater. Do you pay $2.59 for gas? That is too much. It is $1.95 at my city. The Mukburgers is a silly movie about Pooh and 99.9% silliness. The 12-sandwiched people went to the movies to see “Mukburger” at the Heffalump Theater during the 9:55 p.m. show. They left at 12:03 a.m. May 20, 2006. It was 122 minutes long. Micropace, anyone? Sleep is what we need when we go to bed. Grrr! Ghosts go kuku in the night when you are sleeping. What a kuku bird! He is Mr. Fish, a Mukburger at Supermukcheeseburger’s finest school. Mukburger is a burger that weighs at least 3lbs. Wukburger is a burger that weighs no more than 2.999 lbs. Pooh went to see “Cars" at the Kukuville Theater and booed for "Over the Hedge". The title is "For the Birds.” The Mukburger went to the library for a book. The toys went surfing in their Boo! The Mukburger went kuku. Three foggiest fallers went to www.Mukburger.com/gasprices to see the latest change in gas prices for 5/31/06 so they could plan their trip to Redding. Those misunderstandings came from Ohio and Utah as well as Mississippi, Nevada and Mount Rainier in Washington. 2000 cows went kuku. Kuku we! Meow or move? Sam said the cash price for gas went up last week. Who did the washers and dryers today? Mr. QWERTY did the washers and the dryers in the store on that day, 1day before the Academic Fair in Arendelle, California, when gas was an average of $3.48 a gallon. Ms. Dory went to the car show to enter so she could win the prize the next day. To read Misunderstandings, you need to find it and read the 1,038 pages of the book. Dr. Lumpy went to the food store to get eggs and bacon for his breakfasts. 5/19/06 silliness *True One of my friends almost got a spider on herself on 5/19/06. *Silly Mukburger fame beat Kanga by 42% with 928,253 votes. *True Brandon will get a great big "F" for that day. Dory's Letter *May 30, 2007 *Mrs. Dory M. McNeil *Kuku, KL 23747-2648 *Dear Mrs. McNeil: *The summer season is just around the corner, and we invite you beat the high gas prices and visit our free gas promotion called the "Beat the High Gas Prices." Gas right now in Arendelle, California is at an average of $3.27 a gallon. What's more, you will see the tips on how you will save at the pump and use the extra money for other stuff like groceries. A presentation of the tips will be on June 4 at 3:30 p.m. at the Kukus baseball field before the game. If you come to the meeting, you will receive a $2 discount on tickets for the game and 50% off the food. After the 7th inning, it is 75% off the lower prices. We wish for you to come to the meeting and watch some baseball after the meeting, which will end at 4:10 p.m. The game starts at 4:30 p.m. Oil falling! *Oil is $99.87 a barrel! *Sell your oil or suffer going bankrupt! *Typed By Daphne Gas again *Gas is $3.89! *Diesel is $4.39! *Oil is $109.09/brl.! *Buy a Toyota Prius or go bankrupt! *Typed by Jafar Anna’s Autobiography I. Birth I was born June 22, 1991 in Arendelle, Ca. I was born to a mom and dad. I have one sister named Elsa. I like my strength best because I can punch Hans when he is naughty. II. Education I have attended Arendelle Elementry, Arendelle Middle and Arendelle High A. I don’t have a favorite teacher. The reason I like school is that I can check on anyone who is wanting a girl. Maybe they will fall in love with me! III Hobbies I like to be silly. I like to read and watch clocks tick and tock. The last book I have read is a book. I don’t listen to music or own any type of music. I play with Elsa. My favorite channels are the fashion channels. What are movies? III. Friends I like Kristoff and Olaf. We normally hang out in his house, on ice of all things! IV. Goals My goals are to pass my classes. I will go a Queen should Elsa get ill one day. Anna as President If I were president, I would change three things. The three things I would change would be mandating tricycles, mopeds and scooters: regulate food prices, and get solar power or the best power in the area. First, I would mandate everyone (including businesses) to have a tricycle, scooter, or moped. They would sell their automobiles, trucks, and airplanes as well as ships. This would reduce carbon dioxide use. Those who use big rigs, moving trucks or other things done by trucks will have to get very strong to move the 80,000lb. average load the trucks are pulling. Next, I would regulate food, health, toy, and movie prices. The rising food prices have crippled Americans to spend for other things, such as houses, cars, and TVs. I would makeup 3% from the company (e.g. Kraft) (before ads) to the store (Winco). The stores would then charge 3% more to the consumer (e.g. 1*1.03=1.03*1.03=1.06 the consumer pays for the product) and force companies to restore size that were in 2002 and have prices back to 1967 levels. This would help the economy come back from this current mess. Finally, I would have solar power or the best renewable power source for the area. This would help reduce carbon dioxide use. This would also help produce more jobs for those who are unemployed (currently as of this docunment being printed at 7.6%). The three things I would change would be mandating tricycles, mopeds and scooters: regulate food prices, and get solar power or the best power in the area. When I become the president, you will be glad that I helped you in this mess if we are still in this one or we are in another one for different causes other than housing and credit. Category:Stories